


Observations

by kisahawklin



Series: Supernatural Season 11 Tagathon [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: episodic_supernatural, Episode: s11e10 The Devil in the Details, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 03:44:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6140501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisahawklin/pseuds/kisahawklin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas and Lucifer as the boys drive away</p>
            </blockquote>





	Observations

**Author's Note:**

> Can't remember what I was getting at, here; I think I was kind of going with the "Lucifer loves Sam" route, but I feel like the show has really fallen down on that for me, so this just falls flat.

Reining himself in is a chore, but Lucifer manages, just long enough to wave goodbye to the Winchesters. No use letting them know his little secret so soon. They walk to Dean's black penis extension and he's surprised at the violence of Castiel's reaction when Lucifer looks at Sam with fondness.

 _Castiel!_ Lucifer admonishes, tutting his little brother. _And here I thought you were stuck on the other one._

He looks at Dean, for some reason the preferred Winchester, and wonders what everyone sees in him. To have Sam's complete faith, Castiel's lust, even the angels' grudging acceptance. 

Sam gives Castiel a little salute, already moving away to give him and Dean room to talk more or less privately – and that's Sam again, always thinking he's secondary to Dean, everyone wants to talk to Dean, Castiel couldn't possibly simply want to talk to _Sam_ (and there goes the shouting again, _calm down, Castiel_ ).

Lucifer has to control himself again when they drive off – he wants to give them a little toodleloo but he has to be careful. The Winchesters are not to be underestimated.

He watches the brothers drive off and turns back to the entrance to Hell. He has so much business to take care of.


End file.
